


Straying Across the Path

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Goblet of Fire spoilers, Harry Potter References, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Suga wasn’t sure what was worse. Being in love with your best friend who was oblivious, or being in love with your best friend who was not only oblivious but also completely unobtainable. </p><p>With Daichi occupied with his girlfriend, Hina, Suga has time on his hands, so falls back on an old standby to cheer himself up. It's a Saturday and marathoning the Harry Potter films is all he wants to do, even if he is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straying Across the Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherryandgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryandgin/gifts).



> This is for Jo (sherryandgin) for her birthday. And it's very late because I didn't know it was her birthday. Jo was one of my first haikyuu friends and we bonded over the filthy daisuga head canons she used to send me - I was totally innocent until then!
> 
> Part of this story, and Suga's dog, are based on a head canon of hers. This was later immortalised by Alex (adelaida art) who also made Suga a Harry Potter fan, which I have whole-heartedly embraced.
> 
> Finally, Suga's facebook quotes and opinions about Harry Potter mirror mine.

It was a cold day, which was why Suga, having forgotten his scarf and gloves, decided to have his lunch inside. With a niggling thigh strain, he’d been advised to take a rest from practise for a week, so slouching up in his jacket, he made his way to the cafeteria. There’d be no one there, not any of his friends anyway, but that didn’t matter because he preferred sitting alone.

He ordered soup, hot and spicy, and hearty enough to warm him through because despite being inside, he was cold to his bones these days.

It was when he searched for somewhere to sit that he hit a snag. There were no empty tables. The two-seaters by the walls were taken by couples, or pairs of friends. The larger, more central tables, swarming with groups, and although he could see some of his classmates, and knew none of them would outright object to him joining them, it was still awkward because ... because they knew he would only be sitting there because there was nowhere else.

 _I should have got this in a cup_ , he thought, staring at the bowl of soup. _I could have eaten it in the classroom, or walked across to the gym. I could at least have watched._

“Suga! Over here!”

 _Hmm?_ Jerked out of his rumination, Suga looked across the cafeteria to see a small hand waving at him. Then, when he craned his neck, he spied the cheery face of Michimiya Yui, her eyes wide, her smile welcoming.

“Hi there, stranger!” she said, when having wriggled his way through a swath of first years, he sat down on the bench next to her. “What are you doing here at lunchtime? Shouldn’t you be practising?”

“Thigh strain,” he explained. “And what’s with the ‘stranger’?”

“Not seen you around for ages,” she said, and sighed melodramatically, feigning a swoon. “Kinda miss meeting up with you at the store after practise.”

“Been busy,” he mumbled, and swallowed some soup. Yui was studying him sceptically, so he looked her straight in the eyes. “I’ve been up to my eyeballs in homework and wanted to get some work finished.”

“Hasn’t stopped Sawamura,” she said slowly, “and you’re both college prep.”

“Well, maybe he manages his time better than me,” he huffed.

She raised her eyebrows and bit into one of her sushi rolls. “If by managing his time you mean slobbering all over Hina, then yeah, he’s doing great.”

Suga stirred his soup, blowing across the bowl and hoping the flush in his cheeks would be put down to the steam.  “Why aren’t you at practise?” he asked.

“Boys’ basketball has the gym this lunchtime,” she replied and scowled. “Very annoying as no one wants to turn up after school on a Friday.”

He refrained from telling her she needed to be firm - that as Captain she had to enforce practise sessions – because Yui knew all that. She was Captain of a girls’ team that were apathetic, thinking they could get by with the minimum effort, and Yui was struggling to impose discipline on them because she wasn’t that sort of character.

“You think I’m weak, huh?” she murmured.

He shook his head. “You’ve got a tough job.”

“So have you.”

“Nah, vice captain’s different,” he replied. “Daichi has to do all the tough stuff, I’m just ... um ... there, I guess.”

Finishing her roll, Yui swallowed and thought for while, then selected another. “My problem is I don’t have a Vice that keeps me calm. Amiko’s temperamental, and ... um ...” She grimaced. “I shouldn’t bitch. It’s my responsibility, not hers ... just ... I wish I had a Sugawara on my team.”

“Hands off,” growled a voice behind them that made Suga start. “You’re not having him.”

Suga took the minutest of breaths, just enough to keep him calm (he’d had over a year of practise after all) and fixed a smile on his face as he turned his head. “Sawamura Daichi,” he said, fake-sternly, “have you ditched practise?”

“Pipe’s burst in the toilets. Gym’s flooded and the place stinks,” Daichi replied, and scowled. “I couldn’t make them practise in that, and it’s pissing down outside.”

With no room next to Yui or Suga, Daichi set his tray down opposite and sat. He reached for his bottle of water, unscrewing the lid and taking several gulps before smiling lopsidedly at them. (However much he tried, Suga’s heart always did a weird flippy thing when he saw that smile.)

“You’re back next week, yeah?” he asked, nodding to Suga. “Only there are a number of things I need to make clear to the team, and I’d appreciate your input.”

“Ah, that’s the Sawamura we know and love,” Yui remarked. “Straight in there. No messing.”

“S’important,” Daichi muttered, looking slightly shame-faced. “I know our training’s not as tough as it was when Ukai-san was around, but it’s still hard. We can’t go back to the way it was when we first joined, so -”

Hearing loud shouts and laughter from another table, a table currently being filled by the unruliest of their first-years, Nishinoya and Tanaka, Suga grinned. “I think those two will cope.” He drank some more soup, liking the way it bit into his tongue. But at the same time he was aware that the warmth spreading through him wasn’t just from the soup, but because ...because of the company (or, if he were honest, the lack of company).

“Mmm, the others might not,” Daichi said. “This week’s been ... uh ... rough. I’m not as good as calming things down as you are.”

“He misses you, Suga-kun,” Yui said, her cheeks dimpling as she smiled. Then she sighed. “I hear you, Sawamura. It’s tough being in charge.”

He smiled back at her, then at Suga, before swigging some more of his water. “You’re still not having my –huh!”

A girl had crept up behind him. A girl who had pressed her finger to her lips, widening her eyes like an ingénue before covering Daichi’s eyes with her hands.

“Guess who?” she trilled.

“I always hope he’ll guess wrong,” Yui said under her breath and only to Suga.

Covering his face, Suga snorted, trying not to react, but it was kind of reassuring to know that Yui found Hina as tiresome as he did.

“Hina,” Daichi said.

“I thought you had practise,” she replied, not quite pouting as she sat next to him, swinging her legs under the bench, and leaning over to steal a carrot stick from his plate.

“Cancelled.” He sounded short, and flickering his eyes towards Daichi, Suga thought he saw a flash of irritation in his eyes, but he must have imagined it because the next second he was smiling at her.

“I was sitting over there,” Hina said, gesturing towards the corner. “You could have joined me.”

“Didn’t see you,” he replied, sounding smooth. “And needed to speak to Suga.”

“Volleyball?” 

 “Uh-huh.” He pulled the head off a prawn, devouring its body in one chew, and then shrugged off her hand on his shoulder. “The first years, any ideas?”

“I’ll talk to them if you want,” Suga said. “I’d hate anyone to leave, but I don’t think they will, not now.”

“Really?” Daichi asked.

“Does it matter?” Hina put in, and tweaked stray spike of Daichi’s hair. “You have a decent size squad, don’t you?”

“Eight,” Suga snapped, exactly the same time as Daichi.  They stared at each other, then Suga bent over his soup letting Daichi finish.

“We have eight members, Hina,” he said gently. “It’s not that many, and if one goes then it’s a domino effect.”

“And Sugawara-san can stop them?” she queried. “He’s your miracle worker, is he?”

“I doubt-“ Suga started to reply, but Yui covered his hand with hers, hushing him in an instant.

“Never underestimate Suga’s power of persuasion, Hina,” she warned, leaning over the table. “He has the sort of smile you’d die for, utterly lethal.”

“Do I?” Suga said, spluttering.

“I wouldn’t die for it,” Hina said, sounding waspish, but it was a wasp soaked in honey as she smiled at them all. “I have Daichi’s smiling at me, after all.”

“Hmmm, that’s because you’ve not experienced the Sugawara beam at its most mega-watt,” Yui proclaimed, and then she chewed the side of her lip, her gaze flicking from Hina to Daichi. “Devastating, don’t you think?”

He choked, and thumped his chest with his fist, only stopping after Hina had slapped him on the back.

“What was that?” Yui asked innocently.

“Suga’s persuasive,” Daichi said, in a very level sort of voice. “And that’s why he’s my vice captain, and why you’re not borrowing him, Michimiya-kun.”

“When you’re all done fighting over me,” Suga said plaintively, raising his hand to his forehead, “Let me know, and we can talk.” He straightened his face, avoided looking at Hina, instead focusing on Daichi. “There’s no time now, but ... um ... if you want to meet up after school, then ...”

Daichi grinned back (and Suga really had to rein in the odd feeling in his stomach). “We haven’t had a study session for a while, do you want to come over to mine?”

“Mmm, su-”

“Daichi...” Hina interrupted. “You’re supposed to be coming over to mine tonight.”

“Am I?” He blinked, then screwed up his nose. “Ahh, yeah, sorry, I forgot. Uh ... Hina, it’s ... um ...”

“You said you’d help with that essay, and I took a DVD out,” she replied, pursing her lips.

“Mm, yep, I know. It’s just ...”

“Daichi, it doesn’t matter. We can do it another time,” Suga said levelly. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yui staring at him with suspicion.

“Hina, can we make it tomorrow?” Daichi asked.

“No, because when you say tomorrow you always become tangled up with something else,” she snapped and glared at Suga. “Or _someone_!”

There was a set to Daichi’s jaw, and a muscle twitching in his cheek, the sign he was suppressing the urge to yell. “I need,” he said, with admirable calm as he placed his hand over Hina’s, “to discuss the team with my Vice-Captain. I need to do that before we have another practise.”

She met his gaze and something sparked in her eyes. “Why don’t I come over to yours, then? You two can talk volleyball, and then when Sugawara-san leaves, you can help me with the essay. I’ll bring the DVD with me.”

“That’s ... uh ...”Daichi’s eyes flicked towards Suga. “Uh ... it’s up to you, Suga.”

 _Great._ Affecting an air of nonchalance, he dipped his spoon in the soup, carefully catching up some of the noodles before shaking his head. “Text me, Daichi. Tell me what you want me to say, and I’ll do it.”

“Tomorrow then?” Daichi persisted. “Or Sunday?”

Swallowing the soup, (giving himself breathing space because why the hell was Daichi suddenly so keen to spend time with him when for the past month they'd barely seen each other outside of school and volleyball?) he shook his head again. “I’m actually busy on Sunday – all day – and ... uh ... I have something I want to do on Saturday.”

“Sounds mysterious,” Yui teased. “Don’t tell us you’ve got yourself a girlfriend, Suga-kun.”

“Ha!” He hoped his laugh didn’t sound too bright, too happy, too fake. “Nothing like that. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Shame,” Hina put in, tucking her hand into the crook of Daichi’s arm. “We could have double dated.”

“Mmm, so we could,” Suga breathed.

“ _What_ are you doing on Sunday?” Daichi demanded. “You’ve not mentioned anything. It’s not Chichan’s birthday, is it?”

“Who’s Chichan?”

“Suga’s sister, Chiharu,” Daichi informed Hina. He looked puzzled. “No, it’s not her birthday because that’s in February. And your mum’s is July, your dad’s-”

Rolling her eyes, Yui started to laugh. “Are you his social secretary? Does Suga have to clear everything with you, Sawamura?  Is that where I’m going wrong?”

“No... just ... just ...uh ... it’s just that-”

“The cinema,” Suga said, putting him out of his misery, although he didn’t know why because watching Daichi splutter was always funny.  “There’s a movie marathon I want to see. And as I can’t train, I ... uh ... decided to go.”

“Oh! Sounds cool,” Yui said, adding with a smile, “Maybe we could all go. Group volleyball social thing. What’s showing?”

“Ha-hee Po-er,” Suga mumbled.

“What?” Hina asked. She leant forwards. “What did you say, Sugawara-san?”

Daichi’s lips twitched. “Harry Potter, right?”

“HARRY POTTER!” Hina yelped, and started to laugh. “You can count me out. They’re kids’ films!”

“Ouch!” Daichi winced, and smiled a little at Suga. “I’m sure she doesn’t mean it.”

“He’s sixteen, Daichi, and wants to spend a day in a cinema watching kids on broomsticks,” Hina continued. “How lame can you get!”

Scraping up the last of his soup, tipping his bowl forwards so he could enjoy every drop, Suga gazed across the table at her. “I’m seventeen,” he said, acidly polite, “and ... much as I’d love to stay here and debate the issue of whether or not Harry Potter is a kids’ book, or film, or whatever you choose to label it, Hina-kun, I have other things to do.” He got to his feet and flapped his free hand at Daichi.  “Have fun tonight.”

“Suga!” Yui called after him. “I’ll go with you, if you want.”

He turned back, twisting his head over his shoulder and wrinkled up his nose. “It’s fine. Honest. I know no one’s keen and it’s quite a lot of money if you’re not a fan, so ... uh ... it’s better to go alone than with friends, _however_ well-meaning, who’d rather be elsewhere.”

“Saturday, then?” Daichi said, and getting to his feet, he touched Suga on the arm. “Come on, we haven’t hung out for ages.”

And he was tempted, so tempted, to nod and agree to make plans, but Hina was there, looking sulky and there was no way Suga was going to make Daichi choose. “The marathon’s the last four films,” he murmured, then raising his voice, because he didn’t care at all, he continued, “I’m watching the first four tomorrow at home. Look ... uh ... I’ll see you back in class. And ... yeah, text me so I’m prepared for Monday, okay?”

“Mmm, sure.” Daichi relinquished his sleeve, smiled a little ruefully when Hina called him, then slid back to his seat.

“Chiyo’s having a party on Saturday,” she said. “I told her we’d be there.”

“Yeah, maybe.”  Suga heard Daichi say.

***

Waking up late on Saturday morning, Suga lay in his bed, listening to his mum bustle around in the kitchen, and stared at the ceiling.

Sometimes Suga wasn’t sure what was worse. Being in love with your best friend who was oblivious, or being in love with your best friend who was not only oblivious but also completely unobtainable. And sometimes he wasn’t sure it was actually love, just that his best friend – Sawamura Daichi – made him feel both happy and sad if he was with him or apart. There was no real peace that was the trouble, at least there wasn’t now because Daichi’s sexual preference had become abundantly clear. Hina was his second girlfriend, a volleyball player like the first, and whilst Suga hadn’t minded Amiko, he did dislike Hina. She was clingy, petulant, and downright fucking rude, when he thought about it. But there was no point in saying anything to Daichi, not when he hadn’t asked for an opinion, and hadn’t even noticed Hina’s barbs and snipes towards Suga.

When Daichi had started seeing Amiko, it had hurt. Not just hurt but wrenched at Suga’s gut because finally he knew there was no chance. Hina was different. Hina was that tiny pinprick, the paper cut that never looked much but still hurt like hell especially if you pressed on it.  So removing himself from every situation where Daichi and Hina would be had seemed to be the best way of coping, at least for a while. At least until he’d grown another layer of skin over the several he’d flayed over the last few weeks.

“Koushi.” His mum tapped on his door. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah, come in.”

She greeted him with a smile, sitting on the edge of his bed as he propped himself up on one elbow, and ruffled his hair. “There’s food in the pot and rice in the cooker. I’ve left you some money in case of emergencies and I’ve left the phone numbers of-“

“Mum, I’ll be fine,” he said, trapping her hand in his. “You’re only away for one night.”

“I don’t like leaving you, Koushi-chan,” she said, “especially as you’ve been a little down recently.”

“I’m okay,” he replied, smiling. “Honestly, it’s just the injury, but that’s better and I can return to training, so ... please, don’t worry about me.”

But still she looked fretful, and he swallowed not wanting her to have anything else to worry about.  “You look very nice,” he murmured, touching the sleeve of her shirt. “Green suits you.”

She laughed, whispering conspiratorially, “It’s new, and so’s the skirt. Don’t tell your father, but visiting family ... ah, you know what I’m like. I need to look my best.”

“You always do, Mum,” he assured her, then wriggling to sitting, he pecked her on the cheek.

A sulky voice interrupted them. “How come Koushi gets to stay here and I have to go with you?”

His mom raised her eyebrows. “Because, Chichan, you are thirteen, and Koushi is responsible.”

“He’ll have his friends over,” she moaned. “I bet they wreck the house, playing volleyball or something.”

“No one is coming over!” Suga protested. “I’m watching films, doing some homework and taking Luna for walks. That’s it!” Catching sight of his mum’s concerned face, he tutted in exasperation. “Mum, go. I’m going to be fine.”

 

***

It was around midday and, feeling much happier than he had in the morning, Suga settled himself on the sofa in the lounge and started up the first of his DVDs.  Luna was sleeping on the rug, having been worn out with a longer than usual walk while Suga tried to sort through things in his head. That he missed spending time with Daichi was beyond doubt and he was coming to the conclusion that maybe he should put up with Hina just so they’d stay on track. Daichi’s face yesterday, when he’d said he couldn’t meet up, had looked ... disappointed ... and Suga hated disappointing people (Daichi most of all). Perhaps, as Yui had suggested, they could do more things as a group, that way Hina might not monopolise Daichi.

 _Oh shit, I sound like a jealous ex,_ he thought. _She’s his girlfriend. She has every right to monopolise him, whereas I’m just the mate. The guy he plays volleyball with, and sits next to in class. And it’s about time I bloody well got over it._

Stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth, he pressed play. As the familiar music washed over him, he found his shoulders unknotting as he escaped into fantasy.

The doorbell rang. _Ughh!_

He got up, still chewing on the popcorn and yanked open the front door.

“Hello, any chance of a front row seat. I brought snacks.”

Suga laughed, for standing on his doorstep, looking highly suspicious was a sunglasses wearing, baseball capped Daichi, clearly in disguise.

“What snacks?” he asked.

Daichi pulled a face. “Uh ... those really horrible hot chilli things you like. And wasabi crisps.”  He shuffled his feet. “Please can I come in?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Great.”  He stepped over the threshold, then after Suga closed the door, whipped off the glasses, hat and scarf he’d tied around his face.

“Why the disguise?”

“I’m on the run,” Daichi whispered, his eyes flickering from side-to-side.

“Huh?”

“Oh, Hani wanted to go to go shopping for this party, so I might have said I had practise. Only, I have to pass her house to get to yours so ... uh ...”

“You don’t have practise?”

He shook his head. “Gym’s still out of action, so I switched it to the park first thing, which means I’m free now.  I ... um ... thought I’d hang out with you. If that’s okay?”

“’Course. But I _am_ actually watching the films, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t mind a bit of Potter.”

“Since when!” Suga said, astonished. “Whenever I put one on, you always complain, or leave early.”

“Well, yeah, but that was because it’s bloody hard watching a film with someone who knows the books inside out and doesn’t stop complaining that the book was better,” Daichi stated, and then grinned at him. “It’s different now, though.”

“Why?” Suga scowled and refrained from punching Daichi. He wasn’t that bad to watch a film with, was he? Maybe he was. There were some parts of Half- Blood Prince that made his blood boil.

Kicking off his shoes, Daichi made his way into the lounge and sat on the sofa.

“That’s my place,” Suga muttered. “Shift along a bit.”

“Whatever you say, Koushi.”

“Shut up!” But he grinned idiotically – he couldn’t help it, Daichi being here was making him lightheaded. “Okay, so why is it different now, Sawamura? Why can you watch the films with me?”

“Because, I’ve just finished the books,” Daichi replied airily. “So, I’m going to complain more than you about what they’ve done with the ... uh ...canon – or whatever you call it.”

“You’ve read the books?” He stepped closer, not quite believing what Daichi was saying because for as long as he’d known his friend, the only books he liked to read were detective stories, the gorier the better.

“Yep!” he said, looking very proud of himself.

“Aren’t you a bit old?” Suga mocked. “You’re sixteen, Daichi. You shouldn’t be reading kids books about magic and broomsticks.”

He sighed and raised his hands. “I’m sorry about Hina. She doesn’t mean it.”

“Sure.” Suga shrugged as he flopped back into his seat. Picking up the bowl of popcorn, he set it between them. “Right, this is Sorcerer’s Stone, or Philosopher’s if you’re British. It’s pretty true to the book, although they dropped Piers and Peeves.”

“Who was Piers?”

Suga rolled his eyes. “ _Have_ you read the books, Daichi? Piers was Dudley’s friend. He goes to the zoo with them. Peeves is-“

“The poltergeist,” Daichi said. “Yep, I liked him. Especially at the end. That song was funny.” He edged closer, dipping his hand in the popcorn. “Go on, start it up.”

 

“If I’d been at Hogwarts,” Daichi said during the third film (Suga had paused it to fetch more drinks) “I’d have been a Marauder – defo.”

“Which one?” Suga asked idly.

Daichi raised one eyebrow and assumed a haughty expression. “Sirius Black, of course. I’m mean and moody.”

“Not handsome enough,” Suga retorted and threw some popcorn at him. Grinning Daichi caught it in his mouth.

“I have the skills of a dog though. And what do you mean I’m not handsome?”

“I said ‘not handsome enough’,” Suga replied. “And you don’t brood very much, either. You’re more like James.”

“Am I?”

Suga assessed him, taking in the dark brown eyes, the black hair falling into spikes around his face, the beginnings of sideburns and then the broad, broad shoulders and arms straining at his tee shirt. “Uh, not sure,” he muttered and looked away, hoping his scrutiny hadn’t been too obvious.  “You’d definitely have been a Gryffindor, though. Playing Quidditch and all that.”

“Leading you all to the Quidditch Cup!”

“Not me,” Suga said.

“Why not?”

“I wouldn’t have been a Gryffindor, for one thing,” he replied. “I’m much more ... um ... Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Clever and hard working, that’s me. Not exactly Gryffindor traits.”

“Hermione’s bright.”

“Um, yeah, but she’s got a reckless streak, and she’s brave, so ...” He covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a yawn. “You don’t want to hear all this. Let’s watch the film.”

“Sure.” Daichi settled back on the sofa, shuffling a little onto his side, his face towards Suga. “You’re loyal, too, and ridiculously patient. What house is that?”

“Hufflepuff,” Suga replied automatically. He did a double take. “What did you say?”

“Loyal and patient.”

“Mmm, I thought so. Why do you say that?”

“Hina’s been ... um ... off with you,” Daichi muttered and stared at his fingers as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. “I know that’s why you’ve not been around as much. Michimiya thinks she’s jealous, and ... uh ... sh-she might be right so ... uh ... sorry, I’ll talk to her.”  He cleared his throat. “Kinda miss you, buddy.”

Unable to say anything because the lump forming in his throat clogged not only his words, but any cohesive thoughts, Suga pressed play. It was the third film, his personal favourite, but he watched the rest in a blur.

 

“Are you staying for the last one?” Suga asked.

Daichi was fidgeting, restless having sat through three films, and Suga expected that now given this out, he’d make an excuse and leave.

“I need some air, and some food, but ... uh ... I’d like to see it,” Daichi replied.

“Oh, okay. Um ... well ... I need to take Luna for a walk, so why don’t we do that, and then you can stay for dinner? Mum’s left loads, as usual.”

Nodding, Daichi opened his mouth to speak, but just at that moment, his phone beeped. He turned away, pulling it out of his pocket and flicked open the case.

“Yup, I’m fine.”

....

“Uh-huh. I thought I’d stay a bit longer. Is that okay?”

....

He turned around, mouthing a sorry to Suga, before continuing his conversation to Hina, Suga assumed.

“No, he’s invited me for dinner.”

....

“It’s just DVDs. Oh, and taking the dog for a walk.”

....

“No, there’s no one else here.”

....

“Uh, I’ll ask him.”

....

“Oh, has she?” Daichi bit his top lip. “No I didn’t check my messages. Just ... uh ... Doesn’t matter, I’ll call her.”

....

“Yep, I promise. Bye, Mum.”

_Mum?  Oh!_

 

“Mum says it’s fine for me to stay for dinner,” Daichi said, putting his phone very firmly away, “and she also said you can spend the night at ours if you want.”

“Mmm, better not. Can’t really leave Luna. That’s kind of her, though.”

“She likes you, Suga, you know that.”

Patting his leg, and whistling for the dog, Suga picked up the lead and his jacket from the coat stand. It was colder now in the early evening, so he fetched a scarf and gloves as well, then rooted around for another pair in case Daichi hadn’t brought any.

But Daichi was staring at something, not concentrating at all and hadn’t made a move to get his coat. 

“Daichi?”

“Hmm?”

“If you need to call Hina, then do,” Suga said, and having grabbed Luna, hooked the lead onto his collar. “You can catch us up if you want some privacy.”

He shook his head, snapped out of whatever contemplation he’d been in and strode towards the door. “Nah, she’s with her friends. It’s fine. I’ll text her.”

 

There was a patch of common ground near Suga’s house and it was where he usually walked Luna. At that time of the evening, dark but not yet black, there were other dog walkers there, several of whom knew Suga by sight and would nod a hello, or pat Luna on the head.

With Daichi alongside him, no one stopped to chat, assuming he didn’t need the company, but it was an odd sort of walk because the silence between them had become sticky, and Suga wasn’t quite sure why.

“The first years,” Daichi said at last. “I’m worried.”

“We’ll be okay,” Suga replied. He stretched out his hand, but instead of ruffling Daichi’s hair as he _so_ wanted to do, he furled his hand into a fist and soft punched his arm. “Why don’t we focus on the Prefecture Tournament in March? We’ve got three months. Let’s give them a goal, yeah? There’s eight of us. I know that’s cutting it fine, but ... well ... we could be good, Daichi. We have Asahi and Noya and ... you.”

“And our Setter’s pretty good,” Daichi said.

In the twilight, Suga saw a lopsided smile glimmering his way, and he didn’t have to breathe deep to stop the blush before it appeared, because in the twilight Daichi couldn’t see his face.

“Luna,” Suga rasped. “Where are you, boy?”

“He ran over there, probably after some lady dog, who’s gonna want to know why he’s been saddled with a girl’s name.”

Suga laughed. “It will provide them with a talking point. Much like me having to explain why I prefer being called Suga to Koushi.”

“You never have explained,” Daichi said. “Just whacked me when I didn’t comply.”

_Because hearing you say Suga, emphasising that ess, your lips pouting, makes me reel._

“Koushi’s a kid’s name.” He shrugged. “I just don’t like it.”

 

“We really don’t have to watch Goblet of Fire,” Suga said when they got back. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner, but I’ll put something else on, or we could just watch TV. You don’t have to stay for dinner, either. You can leave me. I am fine by myself, and I’m sure you should be heading home soon and Goblet of Fire is a longer film –“

“Stop babbling!” Daichi exclaimed. He started to laugh. “Sugawara Koushi, just admit you don’t want me to see you crying!”

“Crying?  Why would I?”

“’Remember Cedric’,” Daichi intoned. “’Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.’”

“Uh ... right ... yeah ...” Suga gulped. “Daichi, how have you memorised that?”

He shrugged, pulled off his shoes and padded into the kitchen. “It’s on your facebook page. Memorable quotes. I never knew what it meant till now.” Pausing at the door, he turned back to Suga, still taking off his jacket, scarf, gloves and sweater. “I’d like to stay, if that’s all right. But I am bloody hungry.”

And then his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket, sighed and leant against the wall. “Hina,” he muttered. “I better reply.”

“Mmm,” Suga agreed.  “I’ll heat up the food. You go in the lounge if you want.”

Hearing Daichi’s raised voice as he called Hina, Suga wondered how much food to heat up. Would it be tempting fate to provide for the pair of them? If he served enough for two, would Daichi feel obliged to stay? Hell knew he wanted him here, but not if he was grumpy and his mind on Hina.

_What if he starts talking to me about her? What if he wants advice?_

Yet just as he’d decided to err on caution and only heat one portion of food, Daichi walked back in, his phone closed and a thunderous expression on his face.

“You’re leaving,” Suga stated.

“Nope,” he muttered, then taking a deep breath, then another, he faced Suga. “Big bowl, yeah, I’m starving and your mum’s cooking is always good.”

It was gone nine-thirty when they started the fourth film, and normally this wouldn’t have been a problem, but Daichi was already stifling yawns, and trying to widen his eyes whenever Suga asked him if he was okay.

“You don’t have to stay,” Suga murmured again.

“Yeah, I do,” Daichi muttered, scowling again. “Hina’s pissed at me for being here. Apparently there’s a party I was supposed to go to.”

“Uh ... then ... go.”

“Don’t want to.” He splayed out his hands, gripping his thighs. “It’s her friends, and I won’t know anyone, so ...” He shrugged. “I told her yesterday I didn’t want to go, but ... uh ...” He heaved in a breath. “She doesn’t ... sort of ... she won’t ... um ... she doesn’t _listen_!”

Suga closed his eyes. He could feel a headache brewing – he’d had several the past month, tension his mum said, the result of working hard (and blocking out everything else in his life). _I can’t talk to you about this, Daichi, please understand._

“I don’t -” he started to say.

But Daichi shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Put the film on, yeah.”

 

It was over halfway though, round about eleven when Daichi’s head stopped nodding forwards then jerking him awake and settled for slumping him into sleep. He flopped sideways, landing first on Suga’s shoulder, and then when Suga shifted position, collapsed on the cushion on his lap, even going so far as to curl his legs up onto the sofa, snuffling a little.

And Suga was barely aware of the film because Daichi’s hair was within stroking distance and maybe if he stretched out his hand ... his fingers ... then he could touch.

“Mmmffmmm,” muffled Daichi and started to move again.

 _Don’t. Don’t. Don’t,_ he thought. _Please don’t turn over. Just stay where you are, Daichi, because I can deal with your head on this cushion because you’re not actually touching me, really I can, especially if you’re not facing ... oh fuck, no, no, no!_

“Mmmffmmm.”Daichi moved, his face now turned inward, his breath ruffling the hem of Suga’s shirt.

_Hell! Okay, concentrate on the film. They’re entering the maze. Remember what’s about to happen. Remember... uh ... Daichi, please, stop looking so fricking cute when you sleep.  Stop ... Stop. Remember ..._

He gulped and raised his eyes to the ceiling, desperate for a distraction _. “_ Remember Cedric,”he mumbled. _“_ Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice –“ He broke off and stared down at Daichi. “Why did you memorise that?”

Daichi stirred.“Hmm? Whassup?”

Aware this was the perfect opportunity to wake Daichi up or at least move him, Suga touched his shoulder. Daichi snuggled closer, his cheek skimming the gap between Suga’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans, as he dislodged the cushion.

_Holy fucking shit!_

“N-nothing,” Suga soothed. “Go back to sleep.”

Daichi mumbled something but complied, and after staring at him for at least a minute, Suga tore his eyes away and tried to focus on the screen.

Harry was facing Voldemort. His wand was raised, and soon the ghosts would appear. Harry’s parents would be there. There’d be a duel.

No matter that this was the most exciting part of the film, that it was also one of his favourite parts of the whole series even if he cried every time, Suga’s concentration was shot to pieces. Daichi’s presence, his very nearness, the tip of his nose that was so close to Suga’s stomach would forever more be associated with the most poignant of scenes in the movie.

And Suga couldn’t work out whether Daichi had ruined or enhanced his experience.

_Which is kind of symptomatic of our relationship, I guess, whatever that is._

As the film sped to its conclusion, wringing Suga’s heart, he was presented with a new dilemma. The pressing matter of needing to pee, which was becoming even more urgent as Daichi’s head was pressing on his bladder.

“Daichi,” he muttered, gently shaking his shoulder.

Then he stopped because if Daichi woke to find himself in this position, his mouth a mere hair’s breadth away from Suga’s hipbone, he’d be embarrassed.

Well, embarrassed wouldn’t cover it. He’d be mortified and might never speak to Suga again because there was no way he could fail to notice (or rather feel) Suga’s bone hard erection, currently causing more discomfort than the full bladder.

 _Why? Why? Why?_ Suga raged at his body’s betrayal. He wriggled, trying to shift his legs sideways, anything to ease the situation, but Daichi just moved again, this time bringing his hand up to his face before letting it rest on Suga’s waist.

_Okay, this is really NOT okay. I have to move._

Reaching over Daichi, he very carefully started to push the cushion back under his head, breathing in so his stomach concaved and the cushion could act as a barrier again. With that complete (he was truly amazed Daichi didn’t stir) Suga slipped onto his side, edging up onto the arm of the sofa leaving Daichi to snuffle into his newly acquired pillow.

“Right, have a pee and get a grip,” he muttered as he left the room. He inhaled, pushed open the bathroom door and tried desperately not to imagine Daichi’s mouth, his lips, his teeth and tongue nuzzling his hip, or making their way further down _. Oh, fuck no._

“Think of horrible things,” he said, punching the bathroom tiles. “Tanaka’s socks. The Vice Principal’s wig. Bland noodles... Why does he like such boring food? No, stop this. Tanaka’s socks. The Vice Principal’s wig. Being called to the Dean’s office. Sweaty shirts. Sweaty shorts. Daichi sweating ... NO! Tanaka’s socks. The Vice-Principal’s wig.”

The mantra started to work. He relaxed.

Back in the lounge, as the film reached its heart-rending conclusion, Daichi was still asleep on the sofa. He’d turned over, still clutching the cushion, and had moved a little further down, giving Suga enough room to wriggle back into place. He was calm now. He could cope. He would watch the rest of the film, think of the Vice Principal’s wig, or Severus Snape, and then wake Daichi. There’d be no need for any embarrassment.

Daichi shifted position again, stretching up the sofa, his head now touching Suga’s knees.

_No, this is fine and all under control._

The door creaked open, and he watched Luna padding into the room, sniffing the floor and the furniture before shuffling towards them. He wagged his tail, his tongue hanging out, and let out a curious half bark half whinny. 

At that, Daichi’s arm fell from his side, dropping to the floor, and Luna, delighted with the new toy in front of him investigated, sniffing Daichi’s thumb before finally pronouncing it good enough to lick.

“Luna, leave him alone!” Suga ordered, but Luna ignored him, mainly because Suga’s order was coming out as a squeaky giggle.

He continued to lick, clearly liking the fact that Daichi’s hand was twitching, and then he sat back on his haunches, watching avidly, waiting for the hand’s next move.

Daichi flexed his fingers. Luna pounced.

“WHAT THE- AGHHH!  GET OFF ME! SPIDERS!” Daichi shrieked, sitting bolt upright. “I’LL FIGHT YOU!”

A laugh gurgled in Suga’s throat, and he slapped Daichi on the chest. “It’s Luna, you dumbass.”

“Huh?  But she’s not in this film. How... what ...” Daichi peered at him through bleary and bloodshot eyes. “You mean the dog, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh. You’ve been attacked by my fearsome hellhound.”

“Dumb dog.” He glanced sideways at Suga. “Stop laughing.”

“You’re such a brave Gryffindor, Sawamura,” Suga giggled, now clutching his stomach.

“Hey, it was a surprise!” Daichi protested. He examined his hand then glared at Luna. “I’ll let it go this time, Luna, but you and me’ve got a score to settle.”

“You and I,” Suga corrected.

“Enough with the grammar. I’m half asleep!” He smiled a little sheepishly. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“Not a problem. I can always rewind.”

Shaking his head, Daichi yawned and stretched out his arms high above his head. “I should go home. You can come with me if you want.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” He stood up, reaching out to haul Daichi to his feet, pleased that that simple gesture couldn’t be misconstrued even if he wished Daichi wouldn’t let go. “I’ll see you out.”

Opening the front door, he watched Daichi walk down the path, wondering if he’d turn back, but it was cold, much colder now, and Daichi was hunched up in not only his jacket and scarf, but a pair of borrowed gloves.

“Hey, Suga!”

“Hmm?”

“If you want some company tomorrow, then I’d like to see the rest of the series.”

Suga started, his eyes widened and for a moment, he forgot to breathe. “Really?”

“Yeah, why not? They’ll still have tickets, won’t they?”

“Um ... course. But ... what about practise?”  _And Hina._

“I’ll give them Sunday off, just ... uh ... don’t tell anyone, yeah?” He scuffed at the pavement with the toe of his shoe, kicking a stone down the pathway. “So ... um ... what about it? Is it a date?”

The breath that was left in his lungs caught in his craw. Suga gulped, then, unable to help himself because he knew Daichi didn’t mean it in _that_ way, he beamed widely. “Yeah, Sawamura,” he called into the dead of the night, “it’s a date.”

 


End file.
